Cinta dan Gaarasenpai
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Special for Ana/"Aku ... Ditolak."/Hah ... Menyedihkan./"Gaara-senpai itu, tipe penyendiri dan cuek. Berkenalan dengannya termasuk beruntung, lho!"/"Kau yang terlalu sering jatuh cinta."/AU, Oneshoot. Warning inside! RnR, please?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.  
>Dae Uchiha present<strong>

**Special fanfiction for my beloved seme, **_**Ana**_**. Love you. :***

**Cinta dan Gaara-**_**senpai**_

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC—PARAH, AU, High School Fic, Typo(s), Miss-Typo, etc.**

**Extra warning: This fanfic is like shoujo manga-ish. Don't like? Just clik back and don't read! ;)**

**.**

**.**

"Hei ..."

Mau tak mau, aku memutuskan untuk menyapa orang yang kini duduk bersandar di tembok belakang sekolah ini. Hah, padahal aku pergi ke sini untuk mencari tempat yang sepi. Tapi apa boleh buat ... Aku sudah terlanjur ke sini, lagipula gosip itu pasti sedang menyebar dengan cepatnya di seantero Senior High School ini.

Pemuda itu menoleh singkat, pandangan _jade_-nya sesaat bertemu dengan _aquamarine_-ku, tapi kemudian ia hanya berkata singkat, "Hn." Seolah tak peduli, ia malah meneruskan buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Sepertinya pemuda ini tidak tahu, baguslah ... Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Ia tampak tak bersahabat, namun entah kenapa hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatku.

Aku menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku ... Ditolak," bisikku. _Well_, aku tak tahu apakah orang ini akan mendengarkanku, tapi aku tak tahan untuk tidak bercerita. "Bukan yang pertama sih, tapi ... Aku sedih dengan kenyataan bahwa dia, lagi-lagi, malah terpikat oleh sahabatku, alih-alih aku," lanjutku, kemudian memejamkan mata. Ya, seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang malah berpacaran dengan Hinata, atau Shimura Sai yang berpacaran dengan Sakura. Kini malah Tenten yang berpacaran dengan Hyuuga Neji, cowok yang kutaksir dari satu bulan yang lalu.

_Kami-sama_ ... Kenapa selalu aku yang tidak dapat pacar?

Dan sekarang, gosip yang menyebar adalah aku, Yamanaka Ino, menembak (dan ditolak) pacar sahabatnya sendiri. Ya Tuhan, mana aku tahu Neji itu ternyata adalah pacar Tenten? Dia sendiri yang menyembunyikan hubungannya dan Neji, dan malah membiarkanku melakukan pendekatan. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku, kan? Lagipula mereka baru jadian sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Dan saat itu, Tenten tahu aku menyukai Neji. Bukankah itu artinya dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku dan malah menerima Neji?

Ah, semua membingungkan. Aku tidak ingin menyalahkan Tenten, tapi ... Tetap saja rasanya aku terkhianati.

Dan hal itu yang kini membuatku terjebak dengan seorang pemuda yang entah kelas apa (aku bahkan tak peduli seandainya dia adalah kakak kelas), dengan segala ketidakpeduliannya.

Great.

"Kau tidak menangis?"

Eh?

Aku membuka mata dan menolehkan kepalaku, memandang pemuda yang masih sibuk dengan bacaannya ini.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Aku bukanlah tipe cewek yang akan menangis karena hal seperti ini, tahu!" ucapku, "bukan sekali ini, aku ditolak ..." Tapi kenapa suaraku bergetar dan dadaku malah terasa sesak? Oh Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat menyedihkan sekali.

Aku pernah menangis, ya. Saat aku ditolak oleh Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Tapi ... Kenapa aku tetap jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain?

Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa mereka seolah memberi harapan?

Ah, dadaku makin sesak. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah sering ditolak, dan aku tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku akan jatuh cinta lagi, kan?

Tapi ... Aku memejamkan mata. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya menyakitkan. Kenapa hatiku tidak pernah mau berkompromi sih?

Dan hatiku terasa pecah saat pemuda yang tak kutahu namanya ini menarik kepalaku agar bersandar di bahunya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, dan aku juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jadilah kami terdiam dalam posisi itu. Ia masih meneruskan membaca, sementara aku mulai mengingat kenanganku bersama Neji. Bagaimana aku selalu berusaha untuk mengajaknya kencan, pulang bersama, dan entah apa lagi.

Hah ... Menyedihkan. Angin semilir membuatku mengantuk, dan tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata.

Bahu pemuda ini hangat dan nyaman ...

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencuci mukaku, kemudian menatap cermin di depanku. Pantulan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit yang sedang tersenyum.

"Ne, Yamanaka Ino, kau harus semangat!"

Aku menghela napas, menguatkan diri, kemudian keluar dari toilet wanita ini. Sudah dua hari berlalu, dan gosip miring tentang diriku sudah mulai pudar, digantikan gosip tentang Karin yang kini sedang menyukai seseorang. Hah, dasar Karin, selalu saja senang jika ia bisa populer, meski dengan gosip yang tidak jelas.

Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor, dan sampai di kelasku, 2-3. Aku duduk di bangku dekat jendela, karena pemandangan sekolah selalu terlihat jelas di kelasku yang terletak di lantai dua ini.

Ah, pemuda itu!

Aku nyaris menempelkan wajah di jendela demi melihatnya. Ia melewati lapangan basket yang terletak di tengah halaman, kemudian menghilang setelah melewati kantor kepala sekolah. Dia hendak kemana, ya?

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian itu, itu juga berarti sudah dua hari sejak ia meminjamkan bahunya untuk kusandari. Aku masih ingat bagaimana setelah aku bangun, kami sudah berada di UKS, mungkin ia yang membawaku ke ruangan itu. Ia duduk di kursi, tenang dan masih membaca buku. Ketika aku berkata terimakasih, ia malah hanya menyahut, Gaara. Mungkin itu namanya? Ah, cara berkenalan yang aneh, tapi aku juga menanggapinya dan menyebutkan namaku. Setelah itu—

"_Pig_!"

Aku nyaris melonjak saat Sakura mengagetkanku. Ah, menyebalkan sekali.

"Ada apa, _forehead_?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Ia menengok, dan yang terlihat adalah anak-anak klub basket yang sedang bermain. "Aah, naksir salah satu diantara mereka ya?" Ia bertanya dengan kerlingan jahil.

"Bukan." Aku menyahut santai.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, "Sahabatku main rahasia-rahasiaan rupanya! Oke, kita lihat seberapa lama rahasiamu bertahan!"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Tidak, Sakura. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau kenal dengan seseorang bernama Gaara di sekolah ini?"

"Tidak ..." Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatapku horror, "Ino, atau mungkin Gaara yang itu? Gaara yang ..." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

"Kau benar-benar berkenalan dengan Gaara, Ino?" Karin menimpali. _Well_, aku bahkan tak sadar jika gadis ini sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Kenapa?" Desakku, menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Gaara, hantu yang dikatakan meninggal karena bunuh diri itu?"

Aku mengerjap, kemudian mataku membulat. "Benarkah?" Jadi, yang kulihat waktu itu ... Hantu? Tapi kenapa bahunya begitu hangat? Aku jadi takut sendiri ...

"Hahahaha!"

Tawa Sakura dan Karin meledak. Sial, mereka mengerjaiku! Aku memberengut, membiarkan mereka tertawa sesukanya.

Tapi serius, Pig, kau benar-benar bertemu dengan Gaara?" Sakura bertanya sembari menyeka airmatanya yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"_Yeah_, tidak sengaja sih," Aku mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Gaara-_senpai_ itu, tipe penyendiri dan cuek. Berkenalan dengannya termasuk beruntung, lho!"

Karin mengangguk bersemangat. Jiwa penggosip gadis ini keluar rupanya. "Tapi aku yakin, jika saja mata jade-nya itu tidak disembunyikan dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan, atau ia sedikit saja merubah penampilannya, dia pasti akan populer!"

Aku mengangkat alisku, setengah berpikir. Apakah benar pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu sebegitu tampannya? Atau mungkin karena pikiranku sedang kalut, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan sosoknya?

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah, hujan ..." Aku mendesah kecewa. Kutatap derasnya air yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Bagaimana? Batinku bergejolak. Aku baru saja selesai eskul, dan sepertinya hanya aku yang masih di sekolah, karena teman-teman eskul sastra yang lain sudah pulang. Bagaimana ya? Aku lupa membawa payung. Terobos, atau menunggu reda? Jika aku menunggu, berapa lama?

"Hn. Iya, Temari-nee. Aku masih di sekolah ... Sasuke. Ya, aku akan segera pulang."

Aku menolehkan kepala. Dua orang pemuda tampak berjalan ke arahku, atau tepatnya berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi ini.

Gaara dan ... Sasuke?

Mereka belum sadar dengan keberadaanku. Mereka membuka loker masing-masing yang letaknya bersebelahan. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di loker itu, kemudian mengambil sebuah jaket. Ia memakai jaket itu dengan cepat.

"Aku akan ke rumah Hinata dulu. Kau hati-hati." Ucapnya, memakai tudung jaket, kemudian berlari menerobos hujan.

Pandanganku beralih pada Gaara. Ia melepas kacamatanya, memasukkan tasnya, dan juga memakai jaket seperti Sasuke. Dan saat itu, ia baru menyadari kehadiranku. Tak kusangka, ia berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Hujan." Kembali kupandang langit yang masih setia menjatuhkan bawaannya.

"Hn," Ia bersandar di salah satu pilar di dekatku, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Gaara-_senpai_ tidak pulang?" _Well_, bagaimanapun, dia tetap kakak kelasku.

"Kau tidak minta dijemput?" Ia balik bertanya.

Aku kembali menggeleng. "Tidak. Kaasan pasti masih sibuk, begitu juga dengan Tousan. Aku anak tunggal, jadi tidak ada adik atau kakak yang bisa kumintai tolong. Aku juga suka hujan. Jadi aku tidak keberatan juga sih, menunggu hujan ini reda. Tapi kurasa, hujannya akan lama. Jadi kalau Gaara-_senpai_ ingin menunggu bersamaku, kurasa—" Aku menghentikan aliran kata-kataku, mendadak bersemu kemerahan. _Well_, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara (dan juga sedikit narsis).

Gaara-_senpai_ malah mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kelas, dan ia duduk. Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Gaara-_senpai_ sendiri?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak pulang?"

"Menunggu hujan reda."

"Kan sudah pakai jaket?"

"Kau kenapa memakai jaket yang tipis?"

"Mana kutahu kalau akan hujan!"

"Sekarang musim dingin, mestinya kau tahu."

"Huh, Gaara-_senpai_ tidak asyik!"

"Memang orang yang asyik itu seperti apa?"

"Yah, orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol ..."

"Hanya orang bisu yang tidak bisa mengobrol."

"Jadi menurut Gaara-_senpai_, semua orang menyenangkan?"

"Ya, kecuali kau."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisu. Aku mengobrol dengan Gaara-senpai juga, kan?"

" ..."

"Gaara-_senpai_!"

Jadilah kami duduk berdua, mengobrol (lebih tepatnya aku yang berceloteh, dan Gaara-_senpai_ menanggapi), sembari menatap hujan yang bukannya reda malah semakin deras.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menengokkan kepalaku ragu, menatap beberapa orang yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka itu. Aku samasekali belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di lantai tiga, tempat dimana kakak kelasku berada. Tapi sepertinya kali ini harus.

Kembali kutatap papan nama kelas. 3-1. Kelas Gaara-_senpai_. Aku berdeham kecil, "Permisi, Gaara-_senpai_ ada?"

Seorang perempuan yang tadi sedang asyik mengobrol dengan temannya menatapku, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Ada." Ia menolehkan kepala, "Gaara, ada yang mencarimu!"

Aku menghembuskan napas lega dan memutuskan untuk menunggu dengan berdiri di koridor. Syukurlah, sepertinya kakak kelas di kelas Gaara-_senpai_ lumayan baik.

"Ada apa?"

Kutolehkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum manis. Gaara-_senpai_ berdiri di hadapanku, masih dengan posenya yang selalu _stay cool_. Entah itu pembawaannya dari lahir, atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bersikap seperti itu? "Aku ingin mengembalikan ini," Kusodorkan jaket yang kemarin dipinjamkannya.

Kemarin, hujan yang semakin deras membuat kami mau tak mau akhirnya menerobos hujan. Gaara-_senpai_ memberikan jaketnya padaku, dan setelah mengantarkanku pulang, ia bahkan tidak membiarkanku mengucapkan terimakasih dan langsung berlari menjauh.

"Terima kasih," ucapku. "Atas pinjaman jaketnya, atas kemarin. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang."

"Hn," Ia menerima jaket yang kusodorkan, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung mengenakannya begitu saja. Sontak aku bersemu kemerahan. Tak kusangka Gaara-_senpai_ akan se-blak-blakan ini. Apa dia sama sekali tak menaruh curiga?

Pandanganku beralih pada jaket yang dikenakan Gaara-_senpai_. Gara-gara jaket itu, aku memberanikan diri masuk ke teritori kakak kelas. Jaket itu ... Pelukan tidak langsung? _Well_, aku narsis. Tapi, mengingat aroma sang jaket yang sangat khas cowok (dan terutama khas Gaara-_senpai_), mau tak mau aku merasa ... Ah, sudah-sudah! Aku berdehem kecil, menutup semua lamunanku. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu," pamitku.

Aish, _baka_! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran aneh seperti itu. Ugh Ino! Kau benar-benar ...

"_Gaara-_senpai_ itu, tipe penyendiri dan cuek. Berkenalan dengannya termasuk beruntung, lho!"_

Tapi, bolehkah aku berharap?

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan lagi.

Sial!

Mestinya aku belajar dari kesalahan, dan bukannya kini malah terpaku di depan _game center_ seperti ini, lagi-lagi menunggu kapan langit akan berbaik hati dan membiarkanku pulang. Aku menghela napas keras. Well, mumpung aku kehujanannya di _game center_, dan juga aku merasa sedikit lapar, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menuju _stand_ burger. Masa bodoh dengan diet rendah lemak yang sedang kujalani.

Setelah mendapatkan burger dan segelas _milkshake_, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat _game_ yang tak kutahu namanya itu. Aku bukan seorang _gamer_, dan tak terlalu suka _game_.

Mataku menjelajah sepanjang _game center_. Kebanyakan penghuni tempat ini adalah cowok, dan tampaknya mereka benar-benar ahli bermain _game_. Tak rugi juga sih aku di sini, sekaligus _flirting_. Siapa tahu aku ketemu pemuda yang tam—

Aku nyaris tersedak saat bola mataku mendapati sesosok tubuh yang sangat kukenal (dan juga karena jaketnya itu), sedang bermain sebuah _game_, sepertinya asyik bertarung dengan gadis berambut pirang. Sang gadis tampak bersemangat (dan heboh), sementara pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan wajah stoiknya. Tak lama, tulisan _GAME OVER_ tampak di layar besar di hadapan mereka, dan gadis itu tampak marah-marah, bahkan memukuli bahu sang pemuda. Anehnya, pemuda itu malah menyeringai kecil, seolah meledek sang gadis.

Ya Tuhan, seringai itu! Membuatku nyaris meleleh ...

Stop Ino! Innerku berteriak. Jangan pedulikan seringai—yang sebenarnya sungguh wah itu—, perhatikan pemuda itu. Dan ukh, benar saja, hatiku nyaris terasa nyeri saat menyadari—betapa bodohnya aku baru menyadari hal ini—seringai itu bukan untukku.

_Yeah_ ... Siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya Gaara-_senpai_ sudah mempunyai pacar? _Well_, pantas saja sebagian besar populasi sekolah tidak tahu hal ini, mereka berpacaran di tempat seperti ini sih. Tempat berkumpulnya para cowok yang jelas-jelas benci menggosip (dan digosipkan).

Sial!

Spontan aku bangun, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat ini. Hah~ tahu akan seperti ini, aku tidak akan mampir ke tempat ini lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

Cewek idaman Gaara-_senpai_.

1. Berambut pirang. (_Check_).

_2. Gamer_. (_No_).

3. Cantik. (_Check_, kurasa aku sudah cukup cantik).

4. Anggun. (Demi Tuhan! Memangnya ini zaman victoria? _No_).

5. Manis. (Ragu-ragu. Tapi dengan mataku yang biru, aku cukup manis).

6. Ramah. (Aku ramah! _Well_, pada pemuda tampan. _Check_).

7. Periang. (_Check_. _It's me_!).

8. Pintar masak. (_No_. Aku ahli menggosongkan makanan, apakah itu termasuk?)

9. Tidak seksi. (Apa-apaan ini? Tidak mungkin seleranya seperti ini! _No_).

10. Pecinta hewan. (_Noo_! Apakah itu artinya aku dipaksa menyukai benda berbulu?)

Kesimpulan:

Kemungkinan diterima : 45%

Kemungkinan ditolak : 55%

Aku meremas kertas itu. Argh! Ingin rasanya kujambak Karin. _Well_, aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki tipe gadis yang disukai Gaara-_senpai_, dan hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan. Kenapa harus gadis yang seperti itu? Dan apa tadi, menyukai binatang? _Hell no_! Aku mencintai bunga dan lingkungan, tapi sama sekali tidak terbersit di benakku untuk menyukai benda berbulu menjijikkan seperti itu.

Hah, ini sih sama saja dengan ditolak sebelum menyatakan. Aku juga sudah melakukan pendekatan (agak sembunyi-sembunyi sih), dan hasilnya? Nol. Gaara-_senpai_ tidak bisa ditebak! Pemuda itu seolah menerimaku dan menolak kehadiranku sekaligus!

Lalu bagaimana ya? Apakah aku harus menyerah?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menghela napas lesu, melangkahkan kaki menuju taman sekolah. Langit mendung. Great, sesuai sekali dengan suasana hatiku. Aku jadi tidak ingin pulang.

Aku mendudukkan diri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga. Mencabuti beberapa bunga liar. Yah ... Mungkin memang takdirku harus ditolak lagi ya? Aku tidak mungkin menembak Gaara-_senpai_ yang sudah mempunyai pacar, kan?

Brukk.

Aku menoleh dengan malas, namun mataku nyaris terbelalak saat menyadari siapa yang dengan seenaknya duduk di sampingku ini. Ah, kenapa harus orang ini sih?

"Tidak pulang?"

"_Senpai_ sendiri?"

" ..."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Peduli amat. Aku lebih memilih memandang semut-semut yang berbaris rapi. Mereka hendak kemana ya?

"Kau ditolak?"

Ah, kenapa orang ini mendadak menjadi sangat menjengkelkan? Aku menghela napas kecil. "Ya, tapi aku tidak patah hati," jawabku asal. Aku hanya sebal. Sebal karena orang di sampingku ini sudah punya pacar. Sebal karena dia masih mau menemaniku pada saat hujan turun. Sebal karena dia masih mau meminjamiku jaket. Sebal karena—

Mendadak, Gaara-_senpai_ menarik kepalaku hingga bersandar di bahunya. "Sekali-sekali kau harus menangis, agar semua emosimu bisa dikeluarkan."

—dia begitu perhatian padaku.

"Kayak _senpai_ pernah patah hati saja," gumamku.

"Kau yang terlalu sering jatuh cinta."

"Apa maksudnya itu? _Senpai_ melarangku jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut, dan lebih memilih menikmati bahu Gaara-_senpai_ yang hangat. Aroma maskulin dirinya yang khas memasuki indra penciumanku. Begitu menenangkan.

"Kau tidak ingin bercerita?"

"Kenapa Gaara-_senpai_ begitu cerewet?"

"Karena kau mendadak jadi pendiam."

"Hm."

"Sebegitu mengerikannya ya?"

"Apa?"

"Patah hatimu kali ini."

"Aku tidak patah hati. Aku bahkan belum menembaknya."

"Lalu kenapa murung?"

"Itu gara-gara tabel yang diberikan temanku. Masa cewek idaman orang itu pecinta binatang sih? Dan pintar masak? Anggun? Huh! Well, aku benar-benar merasa aku bukan cewek idaman orang itu! Jadi sebelum aku menembak dan patah hati, lebih baik tidak kan? Lagipula sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak merespon pendekatan yang kulakukan! Sudah itu, dia sepertinya sudah punya pacar. Ah, mengesalkan sekali! Kenapa dia harus punya pacar sih? Dia—" Aku mendadak terdiam. _Baka_-_baka_-_baka_! Kenapa aku keceplosan dan bercerita tentang semuanya sih?

"Pmft ..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Gaara-_senpai_ sedang menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, seperti menahan tawa. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai kecil.

Tuhan! Seringai itu ...

"Kenapa Gaara-_senpai_ tertawa?"

"Kau lucu, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung dengan orangnya, dan jangan membuat prediksi sendiri?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Hm, ide yang bagus. Tidak buruk juga sih. "Baiklah, jadi ... _Senpai_ sudah punya pacar?"

Gaara-_senpai_ mengangkat alisnya, "Belum."

Yihui! Aku nyaris melonjak senang. Ternyata dia belum punya pacar! "Lalu yang waktu itu kulihat di _game center_?"

Kini ia mengerjap sesaat, "Kau melihatku di _game center_?"

"Uhm, itu ..." Aku tergagap.

"Kakakku."

Oh Tuhan, aku salah paham. "Tipe cewek idaman?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak usah berlebihan saja."

_Yes_! Berarti kemungkinanku diterima 100%! "Apakah _senpai_ punya orang yang disukai?" Jawab tidak, jawab tidak, _please_ ...

"Ada."

Bahuku merosot. Ada ya? Hah~ Apa aku akan patah hati lagi? "Siapa?"

"Seorang gadis."

Ya, itu sih aku tahu. Tidak mungkin kan Gaara-_senpai_ suka cowok? "Ciri-ciri?"

"Baik, ramah, periang, berambut pirang, dan bermata biru."

"Hmm ..." Aku mendesah kecewa. Dia sudah punya orang yang disukai ya? "Namanya?"

"Yamanaka Ino."

Oh, jadi namanya Ino. Mirip dengan namaku ya. Tapi sayangnya itu—

—eh, tunggu dulu. Yamanaka Ino?

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepala. "_Senpai_?"

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**: Yeah, another GaaIno from me! Fic ini special aku dedikasiin untuk seme-ku tersayang, Ana. Moga kamu suka! Udah slight SasuHina dan friendship Gaara dan Sasuke, kan? ;)

Btw, aku kembali bikin yang endingnya ngegantung. Haha, aku suka deh.

Di kamar yang sunyi,

**Dae**.

Finishing: Wednesday, 07.12.2011, 04.56 a.m.

Thanks for reading, review?


End file.
